


Хэллоуин на Энтерпрайзе

by ilera



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, тыквы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 2





	Хэллоуин на Энтерпрайзе

**Author's Note:**

> Тыква Кирка получилась с остроконечными ушами, высокими бровями и зверской ухмылкой. 

— Отлично выглядит, Джим, — заметил Маккой.

— Я нахожу этот земной обычай совершенно нелогичным, — приподнял бровь Спок.

— Другого я от тебя и не ожидал, — в своем репертуаре отреагировал Маккой.

— Джентльмены, джентльмены, давайте не будем ссориться хотя бы в этот праздник, — говоря это, Кирк пытался просунуть в тыкву свечу.

— Капитан, советую вам воспользоваться фазером и расширить глазные отверстия, — предложил вулканец.

Кирк нервно хмыкнул, а Маккой с язвительной усмешкой заметил, что вот он бы не стал увеличивать свои глазные отверстия.

— Нет, Спок, древний ритуал нельзя проводить с помощью современных технологий.

— Почему, капитан?

— Будет не та атмосфера, понимаешь? Лампочка будет гореть дольше и интенсивнее свечи, но хэллоуинская тыква так не делается. И отверстия я вырезал обычным ножом. Получилось не очень аккуратно, но зато по настоящему.

Спок заложил руки за спину и склонил голову, чтобы лучше видеть, как капитан просовывает в тыкву свечу. Маккой засвистел веселенький мотивчик и перевернул печенье на другую сторону. Именно он утверждал, что без хэллоуинского печенья праздник будет не праздником. Поэтому Кирк заказал репликатору газовую плиту времен 20-го века со всеми необходимыми принадлежностями. 

— Как там печенье, Боунз?

— Если ты будешь меня отвлекать, Джим, оно никогда не приготовиться.

— Вряд ли время приготовления печенья изменится от того, будет ли капитан что-то говорить, — начал Спок, делая вид, что не замечает раздраженных взглядов доктора. — Если бы вы в этот момент их переворачивали, отвлечение могло бы иметь место, но т.к. сейчас вы никоим образом не влияете на…

— Спок! — не выдержал Маккой. — Нельзя же быть настолько вулканцем!

— Ровно наполовину, доктор.

— А так и не скажешь, — буркнул Маккой.

Кирк по привычке не реагировал на остроты друзей. Он даже находил их по-домашнему милыми. 

Видя, что в ближайшее время Джим не закончит делать тыкву, Спок подошел к Маккою.

— Что изображает ваше печенье, доктор? 

— Вот это человечек, — гордо указал Маккой, — а это Энтерпрайз.

— Хм. Ваш человечек, доктор, больше похож на деформированный элипс, а звездолеты — на беспорядочно соединенные круги.

Глаз Маккоя возмущенно задергался. Кирк решил вмешаться.

— Я думаю, твои Энтерпрайзы, Боунз, вполне сойдут за пилюли. Смотри, какие они круглые и... Что-то горелым запахло.

— Мое печенье! — Маккой прыгнул в сторону плиты.

Тут в дверь позвонили, на пороге стоял Чехов с наполовину полным пакетом:

— У вас есть сладости, капитан? — радостно воскликнул он.

Печенье, которое переворачивал Маккой, полетело на пол.

— Черт возьми! — воскликнул он. — Такими темпами печенье закончится до того, как мы его начнем есть.

Кирк развел руками:

— Как видите, мистер Чехов, нет. Вы, кстати, уже сделали тыкву? 

— Сулу как раз заканчивает.

— А как ему удалось положить внутрь свечу?

— О, это очень просто. У нас в России этому учатся с детства. Надо срезать верхушку тыквы. Неужели вы никогда раньше не вырезали тыкву, капитан?

— Этим обычно занимался мой брат, — пожелав Чехову удачи с тыквой, Кирк нажал кнопку закрытия двери.

— Мистер Спок, не хотите принять участие в завершающем штрихе?

— С удовольствием, капитан.

— Джим, Спок. Мы сейчас не на службе.

— Хорошо, Джим.

— Проткни вот здесь... Да... Теперь осторожно... Не задень уши... Похоже на вулканца, правда?

— Некоторое сходство, несомненно, есть.

— Боунз! Как твое печенье?

— Готово, Джим.

Кирк закрыл тыкву и подошел к столу, где Маккой раставлял стаканы. В середине стояла тарелка со свежеприготовленным печеньем.

— Ммм... — Кирк потянулся за вторым "Энтерпрайзом". — Корабли тебе особенно удались, Боунз. Что скажешь, Спок?

Спок откусил печенье.

— Удовлетворительно.

Раздался звонок интеркома. На экране появилась Ухура с рожками на голове.

— Капитан, вы готовы?

Кирк кивнул.

— Ждите меня в комнате для совещаний. Мы сейчас будем... Друзья, нам пора представить результат наших праздничных трудов.

— Думаю, бутылочка виски лишней не будет, — ухмыльнулся Маккой.

Спок поправил рожки на голове и расправил плащ. Кирк проверил, хорошо ли держатся накладные вулканские уши и не стерлись ли загнутые кверху брови. Маккой выглядел как доктор из фильма ужасов 20-го века: белый халат с кровью, стетоскоп и почему-то коммуникатор, тоже весь в крови.

Когда троица вошла в зал совещаний, все уже собрались. Сулу и Чехов предлагали друзьям печенье, Ухура что-то напевала про ужасы ночи, Скотти расcматривал сделанные тыквы, стоящие на столе.

Кирк поставил свою тыкву к другим и зажег в ней свечу. Сразу же стали раздаваться шуточки по поводу сходства тыквы и некого инопланетянина. "Некий инопланетянин" не реагировал, считая, что нет ни малейшего сходства между овощем и гомо сапиенс.

— Прошу садиться, — обратился к своему экипажу Кирк. — Спок, выключи свет, пожалуйста. Итак, церемонию лучшей тыквы объявляю открытой. Как мы видим, здесь представлено 3 тыквы: от Ухуры, Сулу и Чехова и от нас с мистером Споком. Мистер Сулу попытался придать тыкве японское очарование, сделав нарезку в виде цветов сакуры. Наверное, в Японии это символ ужаса. Мистер Чехов в свою очередь нарисовал матрешку. Очень, очень похоже. Возможно, все русские рисуют матрешки на Хэллоуин.

— Это не матрешка, сэр, это великая императрица Екатерина II, — подсказал Чехов.

— Конечно, мистер Чехов, — не стал спорить Кирк. — Как я уже говорил, это единственная в своем роде тыква, соединившая в себе черты Востока и Запада. Далее, матрешка… т.е. тыква мисс Ухуры. Заметьте, какое грустное выражение у этой тыквы. После того, как увидишь столько страшных вещей на Хэллоуине, тебя, несомненно, одолеет печаль.

Команда, уже привыкшая к юмору своего капитана, дружно рассмеялась.

— А теперь о тыкве мистера Кирка, т.е. меня, и мистера Спока. Именно благодаря мистеру Споку тыква получилась такой формы.

Все удивленно посмотрели на вулканца, который недоуменно приподнял бровь. 

— Да-да, именно мистер Спок высказал идею, что тыква должна изображать какого-то страшного персонажа. Доктор Маккой тут же предложил изобразить вулканца. Я решил, пусть тыква будет милой, поэтому согласился. Симпатично получилось, правда? — Кирк залюбовался своим творением, а взгляды остальных обратились на невозмутимого Спока.

Маккой недовольно что-то проворчал о странном понимании Кирком Хэллоуина и вулканцев в частности.

— Вы говорили о тыкве, — напомнил Скотти, когда молчание затянулось.

— Да-да, — Кирк оторвал взгляд от остроухой тыквы. — Мне предстоит принять тяжелое решение. Чья же тыква лучше? В которой из них лучше всего отражается дух праздника? Напомню, что на Хэллоуин принято изображать чертей и похожих на них существ.

Все хором проголосовали за тыкву Кирка и Спока. Кирк сиял, как начищенная до блеска монетка, и бросал радостные взгляды на Спока. 

— Опять ихняя тыква победила, — проворчал Маккой. — И так из года в год.

— Мистер Скотт вновь не представил на конкурс тыкву, — заметил Спок.

— Наверное, самогон гнал, — отмахнулся Маккой.

— Господа, господа! — воскликнул Кирк. — Пока мы не перешли к празднованию, давайте выберем лучший костюм этого года. 

— Мы сэкономим время, если сразу объявим победителем Спока, — буркнул Маккой.

Услышавший это Спок обернулся:

— Здесь я с вами соглашусь, доктор. 

— … И вновь напомню, что костюм должен отражать дух Хэллоуина, — вещал тем временем Кирк. — Как мы помним, дух Хэллоуина отражает переодевание в чертей и подобных им существ.

Маккой не выдержал и хмыкнул. Ухо Спока шевельнулось, но вулканец сделал вид, что ничего не слышал. 

— Поэтому вы должны все тщательно обдумать, прежде чем проголосовать за победителя.

— Который всем уже известен, — вновь не удержался Маккой.

Кирк недовольно на него взглянул. Тут раздался звук интеркома.

— Сэр, вас вызывает адмирал Звездного флота, — сообщила Ухура.

— Двусторонняя визуальная связь.

На мониторе появилось лицо адмирала.

— Прости, что беспокою, Джим… Эээ… Джим?

Кирк поправил вулканские уши и выступил вперед.

— Что у вас произошло? — в ужасе воскликнул адмирал. — Почему ваш врач весь в крови? — глаз Маккоя задергался. — И кто эти аборигены? Ты вновь ввязался в какую-то войну?

"Аборигены" Сулу и Чехов переглянулись. Чехов поправил Сулу выбившееся из головного убора индийское перо, Сулу подсказал Чехову, что у того расшнуровались мокасины.

— Сегодня же Хэллоуин, сэр. Мы все переоделись.

Адмирал подозрительно взглянул в светящиеся глаза трех тыкв. 

— Хэллоуин? Что это? А, не важно. Это даже хорошо, что ты не занят. У меня как раз для тебя задание.

Все объяснив, адмирал отключился.

— Вот и закончился праздник, — уныло вздохнул Скотти, поглаживая бок бутылки.

— Ничего подобного, — оптимистично сказал Кирк. — У нас есть еще пара часов.

Скотти тут же залпом осушил свой стакан. 

— Продолжим наше голосование за лучший костюм года.

— Спок! — раздалось отовсюду.

Кирк почти что прослезился и первый бросился поздравлять вулканца. Когда все принялись за выпивку, Спок подошел к Маккою.

— Я все же не могу понять, почему каждый год выбирают мой костюм. Он ничем не лучше остальных.

Маккой с улыбкой покачал головой.

— Эх, Спок, не понять тебе людей. Разве ты не видишь, что команда просто хотела сделать Джиму приятное?

— Приятное? — наморщил лоб вулканец.

— Джим заботится о своих людях, и они хотят ему отплатить, — начал объяснять Маккой. — Они знают, что Джиму будет приятно, если ты выиграешь конкурс. Поэтому они проголосовали за твой костюм, хотя, черт возьми, в нем нет ничего особенного.

— Это совершенно нелогично.

Однако весь вечер Спок старался не отходить от капитана, и Маккой видел, что такое положение вещей устраивало обоих.

— Кто бы говорил, мистер Спок, — и Маккой отправился на поиски Скотти, чтобы спокойно выпить в хорошей компании.


End file.
